1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device, an imaging device and a method for manufacturing optical device, more precisely, relates to an optical device, etc. having dust removing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in a lens interchangeable digital camera, etc., there are problems such that dust is shown in a taken image due to accretion of the dust on a surface of an optical low-pass filter of an image pick-up element. In order to solve such problems, a system has been developed wherein an anti-dust member is provided between an image pick-up element and an optical system to ensure dust-prevention for the image pick-up element and filters as well as removing the attached dust on the anti-dust member by vibration (refer to Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2008-99332).
However, according to conventional systems, since the dust member is removed by physical vibration, there are problems that dust of small mass to which an inertia force is hardly generated and dust adhered via an electrostatic force by electrostatic charge are hard to remove efficiently.